The term “SAS” is known in the art to refer to “Serial Attached SCSI.” The term “SCSI” is known in the art to refer to “Small Computer System Interface.” Current miniature SAS (“mini SAS”) connectors require strict adherence to SAS specifications. At the connecting end, a rectangular interface that is hollow connects to a receiving port. The rectangular interface has very thin walls that are difficult to machine.
As such, prior techniques for manufacturing mini SAS connectors were restricted to die casting processes. Specifically, the connector was formed as a single piece by forcing molten metal under high pressure into a mould. In that manner, a connector with very thin walls could be manufactured.
A significant drawback to a single-piece connector, such as those formed through die casting, is the difficulty in threading components (e.g., wiring) through the connector and through an attached housing component. For instance, the housing component may be comprised of a split structure with top and bottom halves. One of the halves also would be attached to the single-piece connector. By fitting the top and bottom halves an enclosure would be formed for protecting components. However, before the top and bottom halves could be fitted, the components would have to be threaded first through the single-piece connector, and then positioned to be enclosed within the housing component. Threading components through the single-piece connector is difficult and time consuming.
What is required is a connector that allows for easy placement or threading of components.